Downtown Hell: The 56th Hunger Games
by halifax20
Summary: The last six months had been caotic. Districts had begun rebelling and President Snow was slowly losing control. The situation was critical. With the games approaching, a decision was taken. Not only one, but two surprises were waiting for this year's tributes. *SYOT:Open*
1. Chapter 1

**DOWNTOWN HELL **

_**Prologue**_

Lachlan Zabel was the head Gamemaker for ten long years. His astonishing and innovative designs won him the complete trust of President Coriolanus Snow. Lachlan Zabel was an artist. Every year, the citizens of Panem waited eagerly for his latest invention; for another travel inside his ingenious brain. After another successful year, it was only right that the acclaimed artist began fishing for fresh ideas. Three days after the latest victor was proclaimed he began his planning for the next Hunger Games.

It was a chilly night that day; the fireplace crackled softly, its flames dancing with one another to a harmonious beat. Lachlan sat in his black leather chair, his right hand wrapped around an elegant glass filled with delicious blood-red wine. He briefly lowered his eyes to scan his blackwood desk which was now completely immersed underneath a sea of books and papers.

"Planning already?" Lachlan jumped as the sound of a voice resounded inside the room, his fingers now covered with the red wine that had scurried out of the glass with the sudden movement.

"President Snow!" The grey-haired man gasped at the white screen placed on the wall in front of him, which was now showing the image of Coriolanus Snow. "You gave me quite a scare." Lachlan breathed out, his shaky hand placing the wine glass on top of his desk.

"What a waste of great wine," President Snow remarked, his snakelike eyes staring with distaste as the man in the room cleaned his fingers with a white handkerchief.

Lachlan threw the tainted cloth on top of his desk before raising his eyes back at the screen. "I've been saving it for a night like this," he murmured dejectedly.

"Yes, it's a beautiful night isn't it?" Snow contemplated. "The air is fresh, the roses are blooming and there's a full moon on the sky…" he grinned, his shiny white teeth contrasting with his full, crimson lips.

"This reminds me…" the white haired man continued. "Your design for this year's arena was exquisite!" he praised and Lachlan beamed with delight.

"Thank you very much sir!" he responded with a wide smile. "I consider it to be one of my best works!"

"It certainly was!" Snow concurred. "Sending them to space; what a treat it was to see!" he exclaimed, his lips curling up into a devilish smile. "After all, no one can hear you scream in space, right?"

"Right!" Lachlan repeated as Snow broke into a maniacal laugh, one that sent chills through the Gamemaker's spine.

The man in the screen sighed happily as his laughter finally ceased. "Have you started the planning for next year?" he inquired curiously.

Lachlan nodded firmly, his body inching closer to his desk. "Yes sir, I have a very clear idea already."

"Wonderful!" Snow exclaimed with delight. "Would you mind sharing your ideas?"

Lachlan shook his head and grinned impishly. "Well, let's just say it'll be more down to earth this year."

President Snow laughed loudly. "Well, I can't wait to see that one!"

The Gamemaker smirked victoriously as President Snow began saying his goodbyes. "I must leave now Lachlan, we'll talk again in a few days." The thin man informed him and Lachlan nodded his head in agreement.

"Always a pleasure talking to you President Snow, I bid you a good night." The white haired man nodded once before the screen went blank again.

Lachlan leaned back in his chair and sighed tiredly. It had been a long day for him. He had spent most of his time drawing maps for the next arena. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to achieve just a couple of minutes of sleep. He was, however, interrupted when a light knock on his door was heard.

"Come in!" he called out hoarsely, his tiredness showing on his voice.

"Father? Are you here? " A young boy questioned and the older man turned around in his chair.

"Blaze," he greeted him with a genuine smile. "Come in please."

Blaze, a fourteen year old boy with electric blue hair, step inside his office. "I have the things you wanted me to find." He informed him, motioning to the black bag he was carrying.

His father's eyes light up immediately. "You found the books?" he asked in wonder.

Blaze nodded and pulled out one large and tattered book from the bag. "The pages are all yellow and it smells funny." He said, his nose scrunching in disgust.

The Gamemaker reached for the book and placed it on his lap, his grey eyes running over the title. "The Wonders of New York," he read out loud. "Well done, Blaze."

The young boy grinned happily and went to place the rest of the books on his father's desk. "If you don't mind me asking…" he started as he put out the last book from the bag. "Why do you need all this stuff?"

Lachlan smirked slightly and looked up at his son, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Because, Blaze, I've been researching about our past, of the world our ancestors used to live in. What better way to entertain our people than to send their tributes back in time?"

* * *

_Hey guys, thanks for stopping by and reading this small prologue! First of all, I need to say that English is not my maternal language, so I apologize for any mistakes. Details and tribute form can be found on my bio! Please submit and enjoy! _


	2. Chapter 2

**DOWNTOWN HELL**

_One year later…_

Lachlan was sure that this year was going to be different than the others. Ever since the districts had begun rebelling, six months ago, the air around the Capitol felt different. It felt tense and heavy. It had started small at first, with a reduced group of people who had refused to work and had began attacking Peacekeepers. Naturally, these groups were outnumbered by the people from the Capitol, and were ruthlessly neutralized. But, it didn't stop there. The people from the districts were furious for what they'd done to their leaders; they armed themselves with everything they could find – axes, pitchforks and even pans – and began taking out their rage against the Peacekeepers. The situation got so out of hand that President Snow was actually beginning to worry, something that had never happened before. District 6 and 8 were especially the most problematic.

The head Gamemaker knew that the games were going to be the key to end these acts of rebellion. They needed to inject a great amount of horror to the districts. One day, President Snow called an emergency meeting with Lachlan, where the thin man explained his plan to the Gamemaker. He had the solution to their problem, and Lachlan thought it was brilliant.

The idea was simple, nothing that would require too many changes to Lachlan's plan. Both men knew with certainty that it would definitely shake up the districts. Just like President Snow, his solution was heartless and merciless, but it was needed to teach a lesson.

Three days before the reapings were to be held, Lachlan was to meet up with his team and make sure that everything was ready for the games. Over the years, he had formed a small team of people he trusted blindly; people who had made the Hunger Games possible. He stepped into a large office where a round table had been placed. His team was already inside, quietly discussing the newest arena. Their concentration was broken, however, when Lachlan came in with his elegant midnight blue suit and his hair slicked to the back.

"Good morning," he greeted kindly, a chorus of 'hellos' and 'good mornings' were heard in response. Lachlan closed the doors behind him before taking a seat on the only chair available, between the youngest of the team, Dorian, and the oldest, Roland.

"Mr. Zabel, I was just running over the map of the arena," Dorian informed him, sliding a large piece of paper over the table. "I think the Cornucopia should be placed right here," he suggested while pointing to a specific drawing on the paper.

Lachlan nodded and hummed in agreement. "Very well, it's an open space and large enough for the tributes." He then turned to the white haired man sitting at his right, Roland.

"What do you think Roland?"

The older man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat before speaking. "I think the stadium is just the perfect place." He concurred.

Lachlan leaned back on his chair and tapped the table with his palms. "Excellent, so we have that settled."

"Everything else seems to be in order, Mr. Zabel." A medium aged woman sitting in front of him chimed in. "We are ready for the games to start."

"It was tough building this arena, wasn't it?" Lachlan wondered out loud. "You all did a remarkable job!" He exclaimed with his gaze placed on the woman in front of him, who began blushing profusely.

"It was. Designing all those buildings and streets was such a tedious work." Dorian groaned beside him, his face scrunched in frustration. "A forest would've been a lot easier."

Lachlan scoffed and shook his head in disagreement. "Everyone is tired of forests; we needed to do something new, something fresh."

Roland nodded his head and agreed. "I second that, I've seen too many forests already! I refuse to build another one."

The head Gamemaker chuckled lightly before addressing the whole group. "So now that we are ready, this would be our last meeting before the games begin." The rest of the team sighed in relief and leaned back in their chairs.

With his hands intertwined behind his neck, Dorian addressed the rest of team. "Anyone wants to take a guess on how many lives the bloodbath will take?" He asked, a devilish smile forming on his lips.

Ronald clicked his tongue and took of his glasses. "I'll say six."

Dorian nodded at him and removed his hands from his neck. "What do you think, Gaia?"

The blushing woman looked up and thought for a moment. "I'm thinking that there'll be more this year, so I'm going with ten."

Lachlan threw his head back and laughed out loud, successfully catching the attention of the rest of his team. "Oh friends..." He said in between chuckles. "There will not be a normal bloodbath this year, there's a surprise coming up."

Dorian frowned in confusion and gazed around the table. "Are we missing something?" He questioned.

"Yes, there is something." Lachlan admitted. "Unfortunately, I can't speak about it Dorian." He said apologetically. "You will all have to wait and see." He finished, throwing a wink to the young man beside him.

"But we are a team!" Dorian argued, his body inching closer to the table. "Why can't we be told?"

Lachlan smiled at him and calmly explained. "Because, it was President Snow's idea, and he doesn't want me to tell."

"How long have you known about this?" Roland inquired curiously.

"President Snow told me a few weeks ago." Lachlan responded. "You know how the rebels have been causing trouble back at 6 and 8?" Roland nodded and the head Gamemaker continued. "Well, Snow has the perfect solution for that."

Dorian raised an eyebrow in interest and remarked. "These games will be one of a kind huh?"

"Trust me…" Lachlan grinned mischievously "They will be something never seen before."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please submit some tributes! Details on my Bio. _


End file.
